Carbon nanotubes are tubules of carbon having diameters ranging from 0.5 nanometers to 100 nanometers. Carbon nanotubes are used in different applications such as field emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors, and high strength composites, because of their thermal, electrical, and mechanical properties.
Because carbon nanotubes are microscopic structures, it is necessary to assemble the carbon nanotubes into macroscopic structures. A carbon nanotube sponge is one such kind of macroscopic structure. The carbon nanotube sponge is used in many different fields, such as filtration or adsorption. The carbon nanotube sponge is usually obtained by Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD). However, the carbon nanotube sponge obtained by CVD is not fully elastomeric, which affects further applications.